Inespéré
by Onirybrius
Summary: Draco est un chevalier renommé. Il se trouve en possession des terres du Poudlard après avoir gagné un tournoi difficile. Cependant, il doit apprendre au fils du roi, Harry, l'art de se battre à la perfection. Celui-ci déteste la guerre et compte bien donner du fil à retordre au jeune Seigneur... UA. HP/DM
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Un blond svelte et musclé, juché sur son destrier alezan brûlé, se tenait droit et fier dans sa lourde armure, son heaume sous le bras. Son souffle était court. Les tribunes autour de lui l'acclamaient, la foule était en délire alors qu'il brandissait son épée souillée de sang et de terre. Il avait un grand sourire vainqueur qui découvrait ses dents blanches, parfaites. Seuls ses yeux gris et froids ne reflétaient pas la joie peinte sur son beau visage. Au bout de quelques minutes le roi fit taire la foule et prit la parole d'une voix forte :

« Le chevalier Draco Malfoy, fils du Seigneur Lucius Malfoy ci-présent et dont nous lui sommes redevables pour son accueil sur ses terres, a gagné les épreuves ce tournoi contre les chevaliers les plus puissants de cette contrée et, en récompense de sa bravoure, je lui fais don d'un fief, les terres du Poudlard dont il sera le Seigneur. »

Draco mit pied à terre, déposa les armes et s'agenouilla devant son roi pour sa bonté. Enfin il traversa les arènes, d'un pas alourdi par son armure et se retira dans sa tente non loin des tribunes. Les bruits de la foule lui parvenaient encore aux oreilles, légèrement étouffés par les épais tissus de l'abri. Le blond s'assit dans un siège de bois inconfortable et posa son heaume sur une petite table. Le pan qui servait d'entrée se souleva un instant son père entra. Cet homme était doté d'un charisme certain. Il avait les yeux gris, comme son fils, ses cheveux longs et blonds tombaient sur ses épaules et il se rasait. Il était ambitieux et énergique cependant il gardait une impassibilité à toute épreuve. Il fit un sourire froid à son fils :

« Mes félicitations Draco. Tu es digne d'un Malfoy.

- Merci Père, c'est un honneur.

- Tu as des terres, des sujets et un domaine désormais. Il ne te manque plus qu'une bonne épouse pour avoir un noble héritier qui suivra tes pas. »

Draco ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas parler de son avenir. C'était l'une des plus longues conversations qu'ils aient eu lui et son père. Inutile de dire qu'elles étaient rares. Le paternel se servit une coupe de vin et s'installa à la table. Le pan de tissu bougea à nouveau, cette fois ce fut un homme assez âgé qui entra. Il était édenté et n'avait plus beaucoup de cheveux sur son crâne bien rond. Il était vêtu comme un paysan et ses guêtres étaient usées jusqu'à la corde. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il salua son maître et son jeune protégé dont il s'était occupé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il félicita chaleureusement ce dernier.

« Vous étiez éclatant, Sir Draco ! Je vous assure, toutes les jolies femmes de l'assemblée ne vous lâchaient plus du regard ! Les terres du Poudlard sont de très bonnes terres cultivables et belles, les sujets y sont nombreux. Les chevaliers prennent exemple sur vous désormais, toutes les rues murmurent votre nom ! Le roi vous veut ce soir à sa table.

Drago lui sourit en retour :

- Merci Gondemar, après tout j'ai été élevé pour réussir dans tout ce que j'entreprends n'est-ce-pas ? Très bien, tu diras au roi que je serai ravi d'y être présent.

- C'est entendu, Sir. Maintenant me permettez-vous de vous libérer de votre armure ? Cela doit être fort désagréable… »

Draco se leva et laissa Gondemar le déshabiller en pensant à toutes les choses qu'il devrait être obligé de faire quand il aurait emménagé sur ses terres.

Son père était parti, laissant sa coupe vide sur la table. Les marques d'affections étaient inexistantes entre lui et son géniteur. Il ne voyait en lui que celui qui avait couché avec sa mère pour le faire naître, lui, l'unique descendant mâle dont tous les espoirs de la famille reposaient sur les épaules. Il était indifférent à cet homme hautain. Celui qu'il considérait plus comme son père c'était Gondemar. Il était celui qui l'avait élevé, son éducation ayant été faîte par des précepteurs. Quant à sa mère, elle était morte quand il était très jeune. Il y avait un portrait d'elle au château de son père. Une belle femme, blonde aux yeux bleus, les traits du visage fins et une grâce infinie. Il se souvenait d'elle comme quelqu'un d'affectueux, toujours en train de le réchauffer dans ses bras en hiver, de jouer avec lui, de le couvrir de baisers… Il avait hérité de la beauté et de la grâce de sa mère mais de la ruse et de l'arrogance de son père.

Gondemar le lavait à présent avec un linge trempé dans de l'eau tiède, il aimait ça. Contrairement aux autres qui ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de se laver et avaient peur de l'eau, il avait en horreur l'odeur qu'un corps sale pouvait avoir, aussi il se lavait très souvent. Fréquemment, les gens qui le connaissaient le raillaient en disant qu'il était pire qu'une femme allant à un rendez-vous galant. Il n'en avait que faire, ne l'importait que son propre bien.

Quand il se fut séché et eut enfilé des habits propres, discutant de sa performance avec Gondemar, il sortit pour se diriger vers l'imposant château de son père. Le roi l'avait invité à sa table, c'était un grand honneur pour un chevalier et il n'allait pas refuser cela. Le crépuscule allongeait déjà les ombres sur le chemin de terre. Des hommes s'affairaient à démonter les tribunes. Le seigneur Lucius avait tenu à faire les festivités en dehors de sa demeure, il détestait le désordre que pouvait occasionner les gens. Draco appela son domestique qui sortit aussitôt.

« Gondemar, va seller Cassiopée. J'ai besoin d'elle, Cratos est trop fatigué. De plus elle fera sensation...

- Bien, Sir. »

Gondemar courut aux écuries et ouvrit le box d'une jument magnifique. Elle était d'un blanc pur à l'exception de trois taches noires sur son poitrail. Elle agita fièrement sa crinière.

« Coucou ma belle, fit le vieil homme, allez, sors de là que je te selle. Sir Malfoy a besoin de toi pour ce soir. »

Le cheval sortit docilement, et se planta en face de lui, le regard doux. L'homme s'affaira autour d'elle, prit ses rênes et l'emmena en face de la tente où Draco l'attendait. Le blond le remercia et grimpa sur le dos de Cassiopée qui hennit en signe de bienvenue. Il la mit au petit trot et se mit en route pour le château, non loin de là.

« Hey, Cass, ça fait longtemps, dit-il à sa jument dès qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés. Toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois. »

Il sourit. Il adorait ce cheval. Il l'avait trouvée au milieu d'un champ, en bien piteux état. Elle était si maigre qu'à partir de sa simple vision on pouvait dessiner le squelette d'un cheval à la perfection. Son poil était crasseux et couvert de sang séché. Elle avait été battue. Il s'était lentement approchée d'elle. Elle n'avait montré aucun signe de crainte et avait mangé la pomme qu'il avait dans la main à ce moment là. La jument avait respiré l'odeur de l'adolescent et l'avait poussé légèrement avec son museau. Gondemar avait appelé Draco et ce dernier avait couru vers le paysan. Elle l'avait suivi au petit trot et depuis, il s'était occupée d'elle, avait pansé ses blessures et lui avait redonné à manger petit à petit. Chaque jour elle devenait de plus en plus belle. Cassiopée, il l'avait baptisée à cause des trois tâches de son poitrail qui ressemblaient à des étoiles, ne tolérait que sa présence sur son dos. Quiconque autre que Draco essayait de la monter se faisait éjecter sans précédent. Gondemar en avait plusieurs fois fait la douloureuse expérience.

La palissade du château était ouverte et Draco et sa monture entrèrent sans problème. Il laissa Cassiopée aux soins des écuyers qui, comme à chaque fois qu'ils la voyaient, s'extasièrent sur sa beauté et entra dans la tour principale où le banquet devait se dérouler. Il descendit des escaliers en colimaçon et arriva dans une grande salle de fête où une grande table en U était installée. Chaque invité le salua, le complimentant sur ses prouesses, sa beauté... Il répondait généralement par un sourire ou un mot de remerciement. Enfin, il vit le roi et alla vers lui.

« Ah, voici notre héros ! Lança-t-il. Je suis très heureux que vous ayez accepté mon invitation.

- C'est beaucoup d'honneur pour moi, Votre Majesté. Mais vous savez, je n'ai pas grand chose d'un héros... »

« _Continue la carte de la fausse modestie, Draco, tu es sur la bonne voie._ » pensa-t-il.

Le roi sourit puis sortit toutes les louanges du blond pour insister sur le fait qu'il était un héros à ses yeux. Draco continua en faisant un petit sourire modeste. Il s'assirent tous à table. Draco était à la gauche du roi, la chaise de droite restant toutefois vide. Lucius lança un regard jaloux à son fils- il était assis un peu plus loin, avec les autres invités. Au bout d'un moment et de quelques plats, une jeune femme accompagnée d'un garçon de l'âge de Draco entrèrent. La jeune femme était de petite taille, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais cascadant dans son dos jusqu'à sa taille très fine. Elle avait une poitrine ni trop grosse ni trop petite et une peau très blanche. Ses yeux bleus en amandes pétillaient de malice et elle était gracieuse. Le garçon avait les cheveux tout aussi noirs mais sa peau était un peu plus bronzée. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude et ses lèvres rouges. Il était un peu plus petit que Draco. Le roi se leva et les désigna d'une main.

« Mes chers amis, je vous présente mon fils, Harry, et ma fille Éléonore. Mon fils sera mon héritier et je souhaite qu'il soit aussi fort que moi pour protéger son futur royaume. Aussi, je demande à Sir Draco Malfoy qu'il soit son maître d'armes jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sache se battre aussi bien que lui. S'il réussit, sa récompense sera bien meilleure que celle d'un tournoi. »

Tous les regards, sauf celui de Harry qui avait levé les yeux au ciel discrètement, se tournèrent vers le blond qui ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise. Enseigner l'art de se battre au fils du roi ! Tout ça à cause d'un simple tournoi... Et d'ailleurs quelle serait sa récompense ? Il verrait bien. Peut être quelques terres en plus ? De l'or ?

« J'accepte.» fit-il d'une voix grave .

Il ne vit pas Harry lever les yeux au ciel un nouvelle fois et sourire ironiquement. Il vit seulement le sourire de soulagement du roi qui semblait un peu exagéré et sa gratitude envers lui. Pourquoi tant de soulagement d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était qu'un service, après tout, enseigner la guerre à un garçon, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Surtout en cette époque troublée où les croisades ne manquaient pas, ni les petites guerres entre seigneurs. Mais ce n'était pas du genre de Draco de se poser trop de questions sur ce qui se passait alors il termina son pain de seigle et son morceau de fromage et sortit de la salle après avoir salué le roi et les autres invités. Il souhaita, en passant, une bonne nuit à son père qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Une fois dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers, il soupira. Le lendemain il devrait partir pour Poudlard à l'aube. Il savait où ces terres se situaient mais il n'y était jamais allé. Quelle poisse, il ne voulait pas se perdre avec tout ses domestiques et ses affaires.

La porte de la salle à manger grinça puis se referma derrière quelqu'un. Il se retourna et vit Eléonore, la fille du roi, s'avancer vers lui. Elle avait un doux sourire accroché à ses lèvres fines. Elle s'inclina devant le blond et prit la parole :

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous parler, Seigneur Malfoy. Vous êtes parti si vite.

- Je vous prie d'excuser mon impolitesse, répondit-il, seulement demain il me faut partir à l'aube si je veux arriver à Poudlard dans les jours qui suivent.

- Connaissez-vous ces terres ? Elles appartenaient à mon oncle qui est mort en croisade il y a peu. J'y allais souvent avec mon frère, enfants, l'été. Mon oncle était un homme bon et doué d'une grande intelligence. Il fabriquait toutes sortes de choses. Notamment des machines de guerre qui étaient utiles à Père.

- Je ne connais Poudlard que de nom pour l'instant. Feu sir Dumbledore devait être un homme remarquable.

- Mon frère viendra avec vous, il connaît la route. De toute manière, il doit aller à Poudlard pour son apprentissage...

- Ah oui, votre frère... Il n'avait pas l'air enthousiasmé tout à l'heure.

Il n'aime pas se battre.

Draco sourit ironiquement :

- Je lui ferai aimer ça. »

Éléonore sourit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, puis s'inclinant à nouveau, elle repartit dans la salle à manger. Le blond descendit les escaliers et alla dans une autre tour. Au premier étage se situaient ses appartements, sa chambre était grande avec un lit dont le matelas était en plumes et ses oreillers en duvet d'oie. Il se déshabilla, il avait toujours préféré dormir nu, et s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

Donc voici le prologue à cette Fanfic, pour vous mettre un peu dans l'ambiance et le contexte. :) J'espère que ça vous plait !

Etant nouvelle par ici, je suis un peu lente à tout comprendre.. Cependant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis si mon histoire vous intéresse. J'y répondrai avec joie et sachez aussi que le chapitre 1 vous attend avec impatience !

Merci beaucoup,

Onirybrius.


	2. Chapitre 1

Quand l'aube se leva, Draco était déjà prêt. Il avait enfilé des vêtements simples par dessus sa côte de maille qu'il ne quittait jamais le jour. Ses serviteurs avaient pris ses affaires et il n'eut qu'à descendre. Cratos et Cassiopée était déjà sellés, il monta sur Cratos qui renâcla nerveusement. Ce cheval était bien différent de Cassiopée. Il était brusque et imprévisible. Quand il était effrayé, il pouvait faire de gros dégâts mais Draco s'en sortait bien avec l'étalon. Il parvenait à mettre son caractère peu évident à son avantage. Le blond prit les rênes de Cassiopée et les attacha à la selle de Cratos. Les serviteurs s'empressèrent de sangler les affaires sur le dos de la jument. L'un d'eux était un peu maladroit, il avait les mains tremblantes. Draco l'interpella alors qu'il allait s'en aller. L'adolescent sursauta :

« Quel âge as-tu ? Demanda-t-il en descendant de Cratos.

- Dix.. Dix-sept ans, Monseigneur, répondit le serviteur en s'inclinant bas.

- Relève-toi et regarde moi dans les yeux. Je ne vais pas te manger... Tu es jeune, je trouve, pour servir ici.

- Mes parents sont pauvres, ici au moins, je mange et je dors au chaud, fit le garçon en rougissant sous le regard pénétrant de Draco.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Armand, monseigneur.

- J'aime beaucoup ce prénom, Armand. Qu'est-ce-qui t'angoisse tant, Armand ?

Armand mit une de ses mèches sombres derrière son oreille. Ses yeux bruns brillèrent et il se mordit la lèvre :

- C'est que... Je fais partie du voyage. C'est la première fois que je quitte ma terre natale et je ne sais si je reviendrais un jour. Nous partons vers l'inconnu. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de vous servir, Sir Malfoy... Je... Je vous admire beaucoup.

Draco sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme tout en effleurant sa joue, aussi rouge que le soleil couchant.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Armand. Tout se passera bien, je te prêterai une attention toute particulière. Je te donne les rênes de Cratos pour le voyage. Une fois à Poudlard, tu seras dans mes appartements. Je ne doute pas de ta capacité à me servir. Tu peux aller rassembler tes effectifs, retrouve-nous à la porte du château dans une heure environ.

- Merci, Sir Malfoy. »

Armand partit, un peu troublé. Quant à Draco, fier et souriant, il enfourcha à nouveau Cratos et sortit des écuries.

Le soleil était un peu plus haut dans le ciel mais l'air avait gardé sa fraîcheur. Lucius, le roi, son fils et sa fille l'attendaient vers la porte. Draco les salua et s'inclina devant Éléonore.

« Bonjour, seigneur Malfoy fils. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Fit le roi.

- Bien, votre Majesté. Mes serviteurs seront prêts d'ici une heure.

- Je suppose que vous le savez, mon fils vous guidera jusqu'à Poudlard. Ensuite, il logera dans le château avec vous le temps que vous lui appreniez l'art de la guerre. Un tournoi entre lui et vous sera organisé à la fin de son apprentissage.

- Très bien, mon Roi. Je m'acquitterai de mon devoir, soyez-en certain.

Le souverain acquiesça. Derrière lui, Harry s'amusait à refaire Draco en prenant des poses grossières ou efféminées. Le blond fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Éléonore étouffait un rire. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleue marine et une cape de la même couleur était nouée à son cou. Ses cheveux étaient nattés. Harry se reprit alors que le roi se tournait vers lui :

- Harry. Fais un effort cette fois.

- Père, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je suis catégorique. »

Draco fut choqué de toute l'insolence qu'il percevait dans le ton et le regard du prince. Si lui avait osé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, faire cela avec son père il aurait été jeté au cachot durant plusieurs jours sans rien manger ni boire que le bouillon insipide que l'on réservait habituellement aux porcs.

Harry monta sur le cheval noir qu'on lui présenta. Le fier destrier fut mené à côté de Cratos qui gratta le sol, toujours nerveux. Par la même occasion Harry se retrouva à côté de Draco qui se pencha et murmura des paroles apaisantes pour que la bête se calme sous le regard goguenard du prince. Quand l'étalon de Draco se fut un peu apaisé, Armand arriva avec un petit baluchon pour bagage. Le jeune garçon prit les rênes du cheval et attendit avec eux. Au fur et à mesure, des autres animaux et des chariots s'ajoutaient au cortège. Tout le monde se pressait, courait, s'énervait, s'installait. Une courtisane voulut donner ses bons services à Draco qui l'ignora superbement, parce qu'« avec le voyage que vous entreprenez, Monseigneur, rien de tel qu'un peu de plaisir ! »

Tout le monde fut prêt quelques temps après, le blond donna le signal du départ après avoir dit au revoir à son père, au roi et à sa fille. Ils partirent au pas, Draco était silencieux et fixait l'horizon tandis qu'Harry, après avoir indiqué le nord, était descendu de cheval, se fondait dans la foule et aidait les paysans. Draco avait observé son manège, un sourcil hautain levé, et ne comprenant décidément pas l'attitude de ce fils de roi, avait reporté son attention sur le cou d'Armand devant lui. Il avait l'air délicieux, ce garçon. Il paraissait gentil et innocent, une proie parfaite. Armand dut sentir son regard persistant car il se retourna et releva brièvement la tête vers lui avant de trébucher sur une pierre.

« Fais attention, je ne voudrais pas que tu te brises quelque chose, fit le blond d'une voix douce.

- Je... Excusez-moi monseigneur. » répondit Armand en baissant la tête à nouveau.

Oui, vraiment adorable. Entièrement soumis. Draco se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas commis le pêché de chair avec un autre homme et se trouva incapable de répondre. Ces derniers temps, il avait été trop occupé à autre chose. Désormais, il aurait ses terres, son domaine. Il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait et il sentait qu'avec Armand, il rattraperait bien les choses. Une voix retentit au loin et il vit une silhouette qui boitait avancer vers eux. Il reconnut là Gondemar et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il se pencha à sa hauteur, ralentissant le pas de Cratos. Le vieil homme avait les yeux qui brillaient lorsqu'il flatta le col du cheval.

« Allons, nous nous reverrons, lui dit Draco, reprends-toi.

- Excusez-moi, c'est seulement... Après tant d'années à vos côtés vous voilà parti.

- Il était temps, tu sais. Je ne sais pas si je retrouverai quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi. Enfin, nos routes se séparent ici. Prends ceci et va-t-en. Ne l'ouvre que lorsque nous serons à l'horizon."

Le chevalier lui tendit un petit sac de cuir dont s'empara le serviteur tout en s'inclinant. Il fit un sourire au jeune homme avant de retourner dans l'enceinte du château.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi vers le nord toute la journée durant, sous un soleil de plomb. Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière d'une petite forêt, près d'une rivière parce qu'Harry avait dit qu'en passant par les bois ce serait moins long.

La nuit tomba rapidement, tout le monde était autour de feux de camp, on fit sa tente à Draco. Celui-ci s'éclipsa pour aller se rafraîchir un peu dans la rivière, la journée avait été épuisante et il se sentait sale. Il se dévêtit, enleva sa côte de maille avec un soupir de soulagement, posa le tout sur la berge et entra dans l'eau. Sa peau se hérissa le temps qu'il s'habitue puis il s'immergea complètement. Il mit ses cheveux en arrière et jeta un œil à la lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau. Elle était presque pleine et des milliers d'étoiles l'accompagnaient, c'était magnifique. Un peu caché par les feuillages qui dépassaient, il aperçut, un peu plus loin, Armand entrer dans l'eau également mais n'y rester qu'à la hauteur de la taille. Il était nu. Draco le détailla. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules fines. Son dos avait une jolie cambrure. Le blond se dit qu'effectivement, il ne s'ennuierait pas avec ce garçon à ses côtés. Il faudrait d'abord franchir le plus dur, les interdits, les tabous qu'il s'était sûrement imposés.

Lorsque le jeune homme fut au milieu du cours d'eau, dans un équilibre précaire sur les galets, Draco s'approcha de lui dans son dos. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Pas trop dur, ce premier jour de voyage ?

Armand sursauta violemment et tomba à la renverse dans l'eau peu profonde dont il se releva avec peine. Draco eut un sourire face à ce spectacle.

- Monseigneur, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver, vous m'avez surpris ! S'exclama le jeune homme en tentant de cacher son intimité.

- Oh, Armand, on est tous les deux faits de la même manière. Ne dissimule donc pas ce qui fait de toi un homme.

Le serviteur enleva ses mains mais s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau. Draco comprit qu'il était rouge de honte, bien que la luminosité de la lune ne le fit pas apparaître. Armand releva ses cheveux trempés de devant son visage alors que le blond se mettait à sa hauteur.

- Tu avais une... Bonne amie, dis moi, au village ? Ou au château peut-être ?

- Oui. Elle s'appelait Hestia, elle travaillait en cuisine.

- Je ne la connais pas. Comment était-elle ?

- Blonde, au moins autant que vous, sans vouloir vous offenser. Elle avait mon âge et faisait des plats merveilleux.

- Vous êtes vous déjà... unis ?

Les yeux d'Armand s'écarquillèrent :

- Oh non, Monseigneur ! Oh grand jamais avant le mariage !

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce-qui te retient de faire ça ?

- Je veux être fidèle à Hestia et...

Le garçon s'interrompit alors que la main de Draco glissait le long de son torse. Il essaya de se dégager mais les galets qui le faisaient déraper ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Le blond le retint d'un bras et se mis au dessus de lui.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous f...?! Laissez-moi !

- Calme-toi, Armand. Aie confiance, lui susurra le seigneur.

Armand tenta de le repousser alors que Draco caressait son corps. Il s'égratigna la cheville et se cogna le genou contre un pierre en se retournant. Il agrippa l'herbe de la berge et se hissa hors de l'eau. Draco fit de même et l'emprisonna de ses bras et ses jambes à nouveau. Essoufflé Armand ferma les yeux, terrifié, quand ses mains passaient sur son torse, traçaient le contour de son nombril, tantôt remplacées par une langue chaude.

« A-Arrêtez ! Je.. Je ne veux pas, arrêtez !

A sa plus grande surprise, le blond s'arrêta puis se releva, tendant une main pour qu'il fasse de même. Armand recula instinctivement. Draco le regarda de haut en bas et lui dit simplement, en souriant :

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir ?

- Jamais, c'est malsain. Je ne suis pas un bougre ! Qu'est ce que vous croyez ! Hestia...

- Tu ne la reverras jamais, cesse donc de penser à elle.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma et se retourna pour reprendre ses vêtements.

- Le diable a du prendre possession de vous et corrompre votre âme.

- Non, Armand. Tout ça, c'est ce que t'ont inculqué ces gens de la religion.

- Je devrais vous dénoncer.

- Qu'y gagnerais-tu ? De l'argent ? Cela m'étonnerait. Mon père te ferait tuer plutôt pour ne pas ébruiter cela."

En parlant, Draco s'était approché d'Armand. Il posa une main sur sa joue.

« Ne me touchez pas, s'exclama le jeune garçon en reculant à nouveau.

- Je peux te toucher autant que je veux. J'ai des droits sur toi, tu m'appartiens. N'oublie pas que je suis ton seigneur et que tu dois me servir corps et âme.

Sur ce, Draco se pencha sur ses lèvres serrées et bleuies de froid et les embrassa. Il se détourna par la suite avec un petit sourire et alla se rhabiller également. Lorsqu'il revint sur le sentier qui menait aux tentes, Armand était déjà parti.

Il reviendrait bientôt, il n'avait pas été totalement insensible à ses avances. Personne ne l'était, il le savait bien. Draco rentra dans sa tente qui était la plus grande de toutes et s'allongea sur le lit de fortune. Il alla chercher une couverture, se déshabilla à nouveau et se coucha. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je sais que c'est dur quand on aime une fiction plus que de raison... x) ( Je plaisante, bien entendu ! )

Je souhaite préciser également que j'accepte sans aucun problème les critiques négatives. Du moment qu'elles sont _constructives_ et peuvent m'aider à avancer ! Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas non plus. Ayant perdu mes dents, je ne peux plus vous manger...

Bises,

Onirybrius.


End file.
